Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (4 - 2 \times 8)) \times 6 $
Solution: $ = (3 + (4 - 16)) \times 6 $ $ = (3 + (-12)) \times 6 $ $ = (3 - 12) \times 6 $ $ = (-9) \times 6 $ $ = -9 \times 6 $ $ = -54 $